


Put In His Place

by BriannaNicole



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: 6x11, Alot of glarin and starin, Established Relationship, F/M, First Full Fic, Jesus POV - Freeform, Jesus curses, Jesus is an Ass, Judith the Defender of Rickyl lol, M/M, No Poetry, lusty thoughts, unrequited pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6205543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriannaNicole/pseuds/BriannaNicole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesus just cant keep his eyes off of Daryl. A certain someone doesnt like him starin' at her Papa. What will she do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put In His Place

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first full fic without poetry!  
> This is unbeta'd, all mistakes are mine.

The ride back from the Hilltop was mostly quiet, the kind of silence that no one seemed to want to break. Everyone looked to be in deep thought about the deal Maggie had made with Gregory and even though I hoped it worked out, I couldn't be bothered in putting much more thought into it. I had someone much more interesting sitting right across the aisle of the RV from me. Daryl Dixon. I focused easily on the mane of his long, shaggy brown hair, the way the little wisps parted around his left ear sticking out attractively every which way. I itched to run my fingers slowly through the dark strands, to massage his scalp, to nuzzle my nose into the scent of it. Next came his pink lips, they were a cute shade of pink. He had those kind of lips that make you wonder how anyone could keep theirs off his. What I wouldn't give to just...taste. To wander behind those sinful lips and explore every crevice, every detail. My eyes then traveled down where I gratefully took in the long length of his neck, just on cue a bead of sweat ran its way down past his Adams apple. That Adams apple was nothing short of lovely, how it begged to be feasted upon and worshiped with teeth and tongue. Then his shoulders, oh god. How broad they were! They could carry this whole world on them and from his demeanor it looks as though his shoulders already bore the weight of many tragedies, if I get close enough to wrap myself around him I could ease those worries. A harsh bump in the road jostled me from my lustful thoughts. Only then did I realize that Glen was passing around his child's ultrasound, the somber looks upon everyone's faces turned to big smiles of congrats for Glen and Maggie. And while that was all well and good I still had better sights to set my eyes on, I barely spared the picture a glance before leaning over to pass it to Daryl. With a wicked smirk I made sure our fingers brushed against each other, Daryl flinched slightly then sat back to study the picture of life budding inside of the happy mother. His lips curled up at the left corner and just like that my pants tightened forcing me to squirm in my seat a bit. Ever the observant one my movement caught his eye, his brow furrowed and his barely there smile was gone, removed hardly before I could breathe again under the power of his gaze. Damn, it's like being pinned down under ice that searching stare of his. I guess he didn't see anything worth acting on for he handed the photo to Abraham then turned his attention to the window behind him. He didn't spare me another glance the rest of the way back. "Hmmph", I thought. " You can dismiss me all you want but once I want someone they're mine. No one and I mean no one can resist me." Hey, they don't call me Jesus for no reason.

Now I know Daryl has this "thing" with Rick. Everyone knows they've been together almost since the beginning of this shit storm we call life. I've heard quiet murmurs around Alexandria, some people whispering about Rick's wife Lori dying giving birth to the little girl years before the apocalypse. I've heard that Rick is only with Daryl because he feeds the leaders ego and I've heard that they actually love each other. Whatever the case is, I want my hands on that man. And once I do Daryl won't know what a Rick is. 

Much too soon the gates of Alexandria appear and Rick is guiding us through, everyone seems relieved to see their home. They file off the RV slowly, I choose to remain right where I am, staring at Daryl's handsome profile. I want just a few more minutes to memorize him, to picture him under me spread open just so....  
"Daryl?" My thoughts are interrupted. Everyone else has left the RV. Leaving Rick, Daryl, and I in a strained silence. Only then does Daryl move from his place at the window, moving past me towards where Rick has turned around in the drivers seat. I looked up at him with the most innocent smile I could fake. The other man ignored me, I was left to enjoy the magnificent view of his ass in those baggy jeans. I looked over to see Rick pinning me down with a whole new different kind of icy glare. Ice that burned instead of cooled. He didn't say a word and with a raised eyebrow he exited, me seconds behind.  
Outside I realized I had missed quite a bit of the reunions going on. Carl and Carol eagerly gave out hugs and smiles to the arriving crew. I didn't care, all I wanted to do was follow Daryl with my stare. I watched him as he ruffled Carl's hair, smirking when Carl feigned annoyance. Leaning up against the RV, arms crossed over my chest, I watched the happy scene unfold. I was just waiting for my chance to steal my moment, I was already tired of just eye fucking him.Rick and Daryl were talking with Carol, probably discussing Maggie's deal and the meeting Rick had planned.With barely suppressed jealousy I watched Rick place his hand on the small of Daryl's back rubbing him in small circles. I could see from over here that Daryl was soothed by that touch, that subtle show of ownership. Didn't look like love to me, looked like control. 

Suddenly I felt a little tug at the edge of my trench coat, must be the wind blowin'. I ignored it. Seconds later again with the tugging, only this time more urgent and much more annoying. I looked down to find a little girl looking up at me. Ah, this must be Jane...Jamie...Judith? Yea Judith, Rick's daughter. I doubt she's his though, not with those big brown doe eyes and blonde pig tail braids. She had on a little dress with cowboy boots just like her father's. She came up about mid thigh to me, still short enough to still be called a brat in my opinion. 

"What kid?" 

She didn't answer, just reached up to tug at my hand this time. "Run along little one", I told her trying to shoo her off. She only tugged harder, taking my hand and pulling me in the direction of a bench set up by a makeshift well. I sat down, trying to spot the blue eyed mystery but he was no where in sight. I leaned forward once she let go and placed my forearms on my knees. She hopped up beside me, still too short to reach the ground. Brat. When I didn't immediately start talking she glared at me. Man, what's with these three and the glaring? I looked at her expectantly.

"Well?"  
In a sickening sweet voice she finally spoke, " I saw you staring at my Papa..."  
I almost broke my neck with how hard I whipped my head to look at her.

" Excuse me?"  
"Just now, I saw you staring at my Papa. Why?"

I was stunned, she had noticed? I wasn't really trying to hide it but damn, the kid saw that?  
"I wasn't starin' kid, was just watching everyone" I lied, since when do I have to explain myself to child? She had the nerve to huff at me, "No you weren't, you were staring at my Daryl like you...like him." 

Okay this is bullshit, I don't have to listen to this. I shift in my place on the bench, more than a little irritated. " Look, I don't know what you're talking about, why don't ya beat it. Go bother someone else." Judith didn't move, just continued to kick her feet. She glared at me again, her brown eyes sparkling with defiance.  
"My Daddy won't like you staring at my Papa like that, he loves my Papa very very much"

This kid.  
"And how do you know that?" Judith shook her head like I was the one who didn't understand...me! Pfft. 

"They've been together since the walkers started roaming around. My Daryl has loved me for a long time, my Daddy and big brother too. I don't remember my mommy but I'll always remember Daryl. He's always been here for us, he loves us. Daddy, Carl and me will always love him back." 

My teeth clenched, " Yea well what do you know about love, you're just a runt!" My words didn't phase her, she reached over to pat my arm. 

"More than you"

And with that she hopped off the bench and skipped off, launching herself into her "Papa's" arms. Daryl narrowed his eyes at me but was distracted with Judith's excited story of what Auntie Carol and her did while we were gone. He kissed her forehead, averting his eyes to me once more before turning his back to me. Rick appeared wrapping an arm around Daryl and their little girl. Did I really just let that youngin' throw me off my game like that? I guess so.  
I sat there a minute more watching their happiness and sighed.

Well...shit. You win Judith.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought!  
> Comments,kudos and criticism are welcome.


End file.
